Keep Cool
is episode 7b of Edward and Eric. It premiered on Kids' WB on October 17, 1998. Synopsis It is the hottest day known to man, and Edward and Eric are desperate to cool off. Cast *Andrew Rannells as Edward, Paul, Wyatt and The Narrator *Josh Peck as Eric *Dan Green as Dallas *Gary Sauls as Constantinos, Joey and Skipper *Edward Felker as Stanley *Eric Stuart as Sebastian and Frankie *Mike Pollock as Principal Walker *Dee Bradley Baker as Old Man Esmond *John DiMaggio as Tony Trivia *This segment is available to watch on the Summer Shock DVD, as well as The Complete First Season DVD boxset. *The title is a pun on the saying "keep cool", which means to remain calm. *This is one of the few episodes where Edward isn't seen wearing his normal clothes. Throughout the episode, he's wearing nothing but his trademark swimming trunks. *The sky is orange all throughout the episode due to the massive heatwave. *This wouldn't be the only time the brothers enter the school's air vents. Transcript episode starts at the local park in Lakeside City 'The Narrator: '''Ah, July 10th -- the hottest day of the year. Here, we can see the citizens of Lakeside City suffering through the extreme heat, such as this poor slob... goes down a slide; however, his rear end burns up into flames and he takes off screaming '''The Narrator: '...and last but not least, the local kids in town: Edward and Eric. Let's see what they're up to today. (The camera pans to the apartment's courtyard. Edward is filling up an old kiddie pool with water from a hose) 'Edward: '''Ok, Eric, it's time for us to beat the heat by relaxing in our own fine rubber layer of luxury! (They sit down in the pool. However, a dehydrated flower makes a hole in the pool with a straw and it drinks the pool water) '''Edward: '''Ugh. (Cut to him filling up the kiddie pool with water again, but this time, they're in a different spot) '''Edward: '''Perfection! (sits down in the pool) And not a multicellular eukaryote in sight. (However, they're completely unaware that they're relaxing underneath a tree, which is home to a nest of wasps) (The wasps notice the duo's presence, so they become a swarm) (The swarm of angry wasps is about to zap the brothers, but the duo notices them beforehand and they scream bloody murder) (The wasps chase the brothers across the courtyard, and Eric runs at a greater speed than Edward. He reaches the apartment and immediately closes the door, holding it shut. Edward is too late and he gets zapped into oblivion. He can be heard screaming harder than before) '''Eric: '''Uh oh. I forgot about him. (opens the door) (We see Edward filled with wasp stings on every square inch of his body) '''Eric: '''You look like a living pepperoni pizza. (Edward punches him) (Later, the brothers are trying to eat some ice cream, but their ice creams melt faster than they can even lick it) '''Edward: '(heavily panting) We need a way to cool off, otherwise we're gonna be fried eggs! 'Eric: '''Wait, I think I have an idea. '''Edward: '''I'm so dehydrated I think I'll listen to your idea for once. (Immediately cuts to them in Paul's freezer) '''Edward: '(shivering) T-this isn't t-that bad. (Suddenly, they freeze to death. An ice cube surrounds their bodies) (Paul opens the freezer) 'Paul: '''I thought I threw out this meat. They somehow expired a day after I bought them. (sighs) I'll just leave them out to melt in the sun. It's for the birds. (Paul tosses out the ice cube that the brothers are in. The ice melts, and the brothers are reduced to a puddle) (By the next scene, they're fine as if nothing happened) '''Edward: '''I CAN'T STAND THIS HEAT! What other dumb ideas do you have? '''Eric: '''Well, a certain someone IS having a pool party, and he never invited us. (Camera immediately cuts to them walking to Stanley's country club) '''Edward: '''HOW COULD STANLEY DO THIS TO US?! After all we've done for him - it's very ill-mannered! '''Eric: '''Let's run back home and get a ladder, so we can go over the fence. '''Edward: '''Eric, not now. Let your older sibling handle this. (walks up to Wyatt) '''Wyatt: '''Stanley's country club is currently off limits. Beat it, smearwipe. '''Edward: '''WE are friends with Stanley. '''Wyatt: '''Fine, let me check in with him. STANLEY! GET OVER HERE! (Stanley arrives) '''Stanley: '''What do you want? '''Wyatt: '''These two nuisances want in. '''Stanley: '(recognizes the brothers) Oh my goodness, I am so sorry I forgot to invite you guys! Please, come right in. Category:Edward and Eric Category:Edward and Eric episodes Category:Episodes Category:Edward and Eric Season 1 Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages